The Forbidden Warrior
by Anaklusmus17
Summary: Re-write of the orginal Forbidden Warrior. The way this story is written has changed dramatically, but the plot and characters and everything else is still the same. The story will also be rated M this time around, just for fun ;). Anyway usual Percy runs away from betrayal story with lots of twist, turns and surprises.


**_A/N: Anaklusmus bringing you the re-write of Forbidden Warrior like promised. Like the summary says, the way this story is written is totally different, hopefully you can tell from the 1st chapter, but the story itself, the plot, the characters, the action will still be the same. That aside, the first chapter is short but hope you enjoy it. For this story, i will make the chapters as long as possible because all i have to do it re-write the already written chapters. This story will move at a faster pace than my other two stories because the chapters are already written. Also, i feel like i should change the name. What do you guys think? Change name or leave it. If you have any suggestions than let me know either through PM or Reviews. All editing credit goes to my awesome beta dorylover. My writing would suck without her lol. Anyway until the next time pce out :D_**

**_I don't own anything relating to Percy Jackson. All credit goes to original author._**

**_ENJOY!_**

**_Chapter 1_**

Two thousand years ago, the prophecy involving the second war with the Giants came to pass. The prophecy spoke about seven demigods; which were the children of the gods. The seven demigods were Jason Grace, Perseus Jackson, Leo Valdez, Hazel Levesque, Gwen, Dakota and Piper McLean.

After the war was over, there was peace in the lives of demigods. Mostly because of the fact that the gods had taken the separate camps their children lived in and combined it into one big one on the bank of the Hudson River. Being by the river would've brought sickness and disease, instead of peace, if it was for Poseidon and Percy. Father and son had come together to help the spirits of the river clean itself up. They had named the new home Camp Olympus.

The peace they had received didn't last very long. Poseidon, god of the Seas, had claimed a son; a son that he had had ten years prior to the giant war, but was kept in secret. Zeus, king of the gods, would have had one of his outbreaks, hearing that one of the big three had broken the oath, if it hadn't been for the fact that the oath had been permanently removed from the long list of rules.

The child's name was Jake Morrison, and he was brought to Camp Olympus, which was where the children of the gods lived, and was properly trained in combat. He excelled in the art of sword fighting; he could give anyone a proper workout. But even with his skill, he was no match for true masters like Percy and Jason. Being unable to compete with them made him succumb to his jealousy, and that jealousy was mostly directed at Percy because of the fact that they had the same heritage. Jake would challenge Percy day in and day out, but the outcome was always the same; Percy was just better than Jake.

When Jake had gotten comfortable within camp, and built himself up, he had been offered a quest. The quest required him to retrieve the Master Bolt; symbol of Zeus, which had been stolen again. He had successfully completed the quest and brought the weapon back. Once he had returned to camp, he had been praised by many, and his popularity rose to the level of the seven.

But he had let all of it go to his head, and ended up acting like a he owned the camp. And because there were copious amounts of new campers, he had gotten too much support. He ended up replacing Percy as the cabin leader, and acted as if he was part of the seven instead of Percy; this had been his main goal for doing everything; to replace Percy. Now the other six would have gladly put Jake in his place if it hadn't been for Percy. He told them to let the half-blood be. Percy had never been a fan of the limelight, so he didn't complain with what was happening.

No one gave Percy a second look; no one except his friends, and he was okay with that. But even though Jake had been able to replace Percy, he couldn't change the fact that Percy was better than him when it came to swordsmanship. People stilled admired Percy for his vast amount of skill and knowledge when it came to the art.

Jake would still continuously challenge Percy, but he couldn't make a dent in the wall that separated him from the true master. The matches had been all friendly between them, until one day something went terribly wrong.

Campers gathered around the arena as they watched the siblings duel; they always enjoyed the friendly duels between them. The campers observed, assuming that this was the usual contest that occurred between the brothers. But that didn't seem like the case because Percy held an expression of anger, and he seemed to be pushing Jake harder than usual. Within minutes the fight was over and Jake was on the ground, heaving for air. The onlookers assumed the fight was over with Percy as the victor and were about to disperse, but stopped when they saw Percy going for the finishing blow.

He raised his sword in the air and brought it down in an attack that would cut open Jake. At that moment, the campers thought that Jake's life was over. But that didn't seem like the case because a sudden flash appeared in front of Percy to block his attack. Everyone, including Percy, averted their gaze as the shining light signified the arrival of an immortal. The light slowly faded to reveal the stoic face of Poseidon.

"What's the meaning of this Perseus?" Poseidon growled. His eyes held a swirled with emotions.

Percy flinched, hearing his father call him by his full name. He opened his mouth to answer but Annabeth Chase, Percy's girlfriend, stomped towards Percy with a death glare. Ever since Jake returned from his quest, she and Percy had been growing apart. It got to the point where Percy thought that she was avoiding him. Regardless, seeing her with that expression broke Percy. The words he was going to utter blew away with the wind along with any resolve he held. He stared at her with a look of hurt and worry as she came to stand next to Poseidon.

"What in the world are you doing Seaweed brain?" She inquired, glaring daggers at him. Again, he opened his mouth to speak, but this time no words came out. When they realized that he wasn't going to answer, Poseidon decided to continue.

"I'm disappointed in you Perseus. You bring shame to my name by trying to harm your brother. Matter of fact, until further notice you do not belong to the house of Poseidon."

Percy's mouth dropped to the ground. He couldn't believe what he had just heard. His father, the same father that claimed that he was his favorite son, just disowned him. Out of the corner of his eyes, Percy saw that someone came to stand next to him. He averted his gaze a little to his right to see that his best friend Nico was standing there, glaring daggers at the three beings in front of him.

"Now wait just a…" Nico started but stopped when Percy placed a hand on his shoulder and shook his head.

Nico didn't understand why Percy had stopped him, or why Percy didn't explain the situation. There was a reason behind Percy's attempt to decapitate Jake. Nico turned to look at Percy and saw that he was holding back all of his emotions, and one mishap would bring it pouring out.

"You know what Percy; you have been acting totally strange lately. And I tried to give you space because I thought it was the aftermath of the war but this is too much. I think we need to take a break from each-other. You need to fix yourself." Annabeth announced, still glaring at Percy as she helped Jake up to his feet.

When Percy heard that, he knew he couldn't take anymore. He let his sword slip from his grasp as he whirled around and dashed towards the borders of the camp.

"PERCY!" Nico shouted after his brother in everything but blood. He heard someone mutter "Good riddance." Nico turned around with a scathing glare to see that it had been Jake who had spoken. Nico would have driven his sword right through the young half-blood if his father hadn't stepped in front of him and blocked Nico's path.

Nico sneered at the little group before taking off after Percy. After that incident, the two demigods couldn't be found anywhere. Not that a lot of people were looking for them, but the ones that were looking couldn't find them.

A month after their disappearance, the gods had bestowed gift to the heroes of the war, along with some other lucky campers; one of the campers being Jake.

The six remaining children of the prophecy had attained immortality, along with Annabeth, Jake and a few others. The rest of the heroes had gotten whatever it was they asked for, whether it was material possession or a blessing from their parent.

Now, after living peacefully for two millenniums, the gods have realized that their worst enemies have joined forces and were now going to attack Olympus together; Gaia and her children the gigantes and the Titans were back, and they wanted the Olympians gone.


End file.
